Undercover Slut
by ValaMagic
Summary: I don't know but i reckon it's PG-13. Well anyway this is a Mickey and Kate fic. Well it's not like anyone else it writing one.


AN: Well there just aren't enough Mickey?Kate fics out there. Huh. Okay so there aren't anyway. So here's mine. Well have a read. I'm not insane but I did sorta have some idea about that line. Well you'll find out.  
  
**_Undercover Slut  
_**  
_"Oooh, Spears, I'll get you for that, I am NOT traditional"  
  
"Ah, I think you are"  
  
"How am I traditional?" _

_"Forget it, forget I said anything" _

_"No, I wanna know, what sorta thing do you like? Handcuffs, whip? Come on, tell me" _

_"Mickey, just drop it, forget it, OK?" _

_"B-b-u.." _

_"I said forget it" He'd sounded just like a little kid, begging for more sweets._

* * *

As I sat at my desk in Sunhill CID I remembered sitting in that car the smell of leather, of Mickey's usual aftershave, which smelt like sandalwood with a hint of coffee. I didn't know what to think, some days it was just so overpowering and just being near him made me nauseous, then there were the other days when I dreaded that smell more than anything, those were the days when I couldn't even taste coffee. God I was so confused about my feelings for him. Some days it took all my self control to not to just jump on him in the middle of CID with the everyone watching and rip his clothes off, but other days I had no idea what would possess me to even think about him like that, it was so hard, I just didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Those clothes, the irony of it all. I'd always hated guys who wore their jeans like that, shirts untucked, and leather jackets, with doc's, well at least since high school. Back in high school, I was raped by a guy just like Mickey Webb, I'd been nervous around guys like him ever since. There was something different about Mickey though, he seemed to genuinely like me, right from the start. So here we are, had a one night stand, which contrary to what I told him, I enjoyed immensely, we were friends, mates, but still enjoyed a bit of playful teasing.  
  
Since I noticed he liked me, I've started playing on that. He doesn't say anything, and he tries not to acknowledge it at all, but my hand on his inner thigh, my leg rubbing seductively against his, as we sit together and my hand lingering a little longer than it should on his shoulder, it unsettles him, I can feel it, when I touch him, but he thinks I don't know.  
  
He finds it unsettling but I also know how much he enjoys it, not that he'd ever tell me in so many words, though he does make his attraction to me obvious, apart from that one night at his place and the morning after, he's never really tried anything on me, so I've had to try it for him. Personally I like it, but until he makes a move himself, I'm just gonna keep teasing him, he got so flustered at first, he's actually pretty cute at times, I guess I find him pretty attractive. Not that he'll ever know that. I hope.  
  
As I sat in Sunhill CID, staring at the open window, the birds soaring outside, I heard the distant chatter of Danny and Duncan although they were meters away. I could hear the hustle and bustle of daily life in Sunhill CID, and I new that I should be working on some case or another, but right then I had no idea what, probably something else about that stupid van, but I couldn't every time I went to start working I thought of Mickey. I thought that maybe I was too hard on him, saying he was traditional, in fact he was the least traditional of all the guys I'd ever slept with. He wasn't bad either, better than this other guy I dated a few times, first chance he got we were in bed, he was all over me, telling me how much he loved me, I knew it wasn't true. Then there was this other guy, I picked him up one night in a bar, we went back to his place and he was really robotic about the whole thing, it was horrible, at least Mickey had the decency to be slightly more inventive, he was the only guy who seemed to care about me, with him it was more than just sex. It wasn't making love, but it wasn't just sex either.  
  
I knew even then that the times when I rubbed up against him weren't a joke, someone had to do something, I knew he wanted me, and most of the time he thought that I wanted him. The truth is the day after I slept with him, I was scared well that's part of it. The other part: I was just playing hard to get, I thought if I kept that up for a while it might make him more determined, but I was wrong, he just gave up and slowly we went back to being just mates. But I also knew that if he wanted to, I would sleep with him again anytime, and this time I would make sure I showed him exactly what I'm made of.  
  
I got my chance again soon enough, when as it happened we were sent undercover together we had to pretend we were lovers. I guess in a sense it was perfect, though we did get a strict briefing from DCI Meadows before we left, about not doing anything together that we would regret and also to remember that we weren't there to have a good time, blah, blah, blah, you know the usual crap.  
  
The DCI was proved to be right, we weren't there to have a good time, and it was only by chance that we even had an opportunity. DCI Jack Meadows a short stocky man, with what must have once been flaming red hair, or perhaps blonde, he's not what you expect in a DCI, but like most inspector's he always thinks he's right and he almost always is.  
  
So anyway we were sent on our undercover mission and were to keep in contact with the DCI once a day at around three in the afternoon, if he didn't hear from us by six he would assume something was wrong and send a team to get us out.  
  
Our mission was to capture a gang of ex coppers who were shipping heroin over from France. Now it wasn't easy granted that these little shits were ex coppers, and the truth was Mickey was doing most of the work, because it was no women allowed and these guys were smart enough to know that two people both wanting to join this gang on the same day at the same time were pretty unlikely, so my main job was to pretend I was Mickey's girlfriend.  
  
They accepted Mickey pretty easily and they also accepted that I was Mickey's girlfriend. We had new identities, I was known as Katie (I shiver every time I hear that name, I hate it, it's so feminine) and Mickey was now known as Michael. Mickey would go off and collect the shipments with some of the other guys and I was left to wheedle as much information as I could from the guy's partners. The women there were all really slutty, they wore shirts which barely covered their large breasts and skirts which barely covered their massive bottoms.  
  
I was forced to dress like them, needless to say I was not exactly impressed with the arrangement, especially when all the guys kept trying to feel me up. I was by far the youngest there, and I certainly did not appreciate having men more than forty years my senior swooning over me, in front of their wives.  
  
Pretending to be Mickey's girlfriend was a bit strange, but eventually I got used to it. It didn't take me long to get used to kissing Mickey in front of the gang, it didn't take me long to get used to him feeling me up every time he kissed me either. It definitely wasn't difficult to pretend I was enjoying the whole thing. Mickey's touch was electrifying and I can't deny that I enjoyed receiving wolf whistles from guys while I was walking down the street.  
  
To make everything look plausible Mickey and I were to be sharing a flat together, which was used for a lot of undercover operations in the met. It was fully decked out with furniture and food, plates, glasses, T.V, stereo, bathroom and laundry needs, the house truly looked like it was lived in. Mickey took some of his own clothes round there, and I was given money to go buy some of the sluttiest clothes I could find.  
  
Mickey and I would be forced to spend much of our time together, just like a normal couple only without the perks. We had been instructed that we would be sharing a bed, just in case someone came round during the night. Neither of us were too impressed with this, as we knew what happened last time we were in a bed together, and also because I wanted a repeat and I guess so did Mickey.  
  
Our first night in the flat, we could not bring ourselves to share a bed, so Mickey took the spare room. I was grateful for that first night, I don't think I could've pretended that I didn't want him as much as I knew he wanted me, had we been sharing a bed.  
  
The next night was different, we were both more accepting that night. We agreed to share a bed and came to an agreement to get changed in the bathroom, which suited both of us. We both kept to our own sides of the bed that night and by our third night in the flat we were confident that we could pull the whole thing off and still come out of it just friends. But we couldn't see the future and there are some things you just can't foresee, predictably our arrangements didn't always work and some things, which will be mentioned in the following pages, came to be, some things, which were unexpected, and definitely not appropriate.  
  
Firstly, on my second meeting with the whole gang Mickey broke the unspoken rule surrounding our kissing. Absolutely no tongues. So typical Mickey Webb tries to stick his tongue down my throat, knowing I can't decline without blowing our cover. I find myself going weak at the knees as his hand tries to sneak its way up my incredibly short skirt. My leg involuntarily wraps around Mickey's waist and I found myself moaning deeply.  
  
As we break away a small smirk covers Mickey's face and he knows that he's achieved what he was trying to. He knows for a fact that I'm attracted to him, that I want him. Damn him, damn him, damn Mickey Webb to the end of eternity, how dare he play such an evil trick on me. I vow to get him back somehow, and I mean business.  
  
That night we got back to the flat and a plan was already beginning to form in my mind. I didn't yell at Mickey, didn't even bring our kiss up. I ignored that anything had happened, in fact I ignored him totally.  
  
It wasn't late yet so we both sat down in front of the T.V. I have no idea what we were watching, I don't think Mickey does either. It was time to put my plan into action.  
  
As if my clothes weren't slutty enough. I undid yet another button on the white shirt I was wearing. The black bra underneath clearly visible. I guessed that with the way we were both sitting Mickey had a clear view down the front of my shirt...  
  
I turned back to watching T.V and a view minutes later I was told that my plan was working, Mickey's eyes were no longer on the screen in front of us which was showing reruns of seventies show. No his eyes were looking straight at me. Well not at me, at my breasts. I could tell they hadn't moved for several minutes simply by the way they'd glassed over.  
  
"Mickey, earth to Mickey?"

"Huh, yeah?" he said not looking up.

"What is so interesting that's had you looking down my shirt for the past five minutes?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I, uh, um" he said face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Let me rephrase that. I know what you're looking at, so now please tell me why?" Mickey looked uncomfortable.

"Well...er" he stuttered turning an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"That's what I thought" he finally looked up straight into my eyes.

"Look Mickey, now that I have your full attention, I think we need to talk"

"What about. We've done all the talking we need to. You said so yourself"

"Well, perhaps there were things we missed"

"Right, well you obviously have something in mind, so come on what is it?"

"Look, I dunno if you've noticed. There's a growing attraction between us." Mickey seemed shocked, he'd known for a while, but I guess it was a shock coming from me.

"Yeah I know, I pushed you away that night after we slept together. Yes I still maintain it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, we hardly knew each other. I make it a policy not to sleep with people I hardly know, I was never angry with you, I was angry with myself for letting my attraction to you get in the way." We lapsed into silence. I'd said about all I wanted to.  
  
Okay so I hadn't quite finished, but I thought I better give that a bit of time to settle in. "I know you now Mickey. I didn't tell you this before, but I decided that if I got to know you, and I was still attracted to you and you were still attracted to me, then if you were willing I wanted to give it a go. Properly. So here I am. Mickey I know you. I'm still attracted to you, now I have one question. How do you feel about me?"

"You know how I feel about you Kate. I made that quite clear a long time ago. Nothing's changed. I'm still as attracted to you as ever"

"Does that mean, you wanna give this, us another go?"

"Yep" One word and he'd made all my dreams come true. Sure there was still that matter of marriage, and dating and everything, but we'd taken the first step.  
  
I crawled down to his end of the couch. I somehow didn't think it was quite time to climb in to bed just yet, nope not this time. We found out the first time, that didn't work. I softly brushed my lips against his before placing my head in his lap to continue watching T.V  
  
No we didn't sleep together not that night. Well not in the usual sense of the word. I mean we shared a bed, we slept spooned against one another and I had one of the best sleeps I'd had in years. Maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but not much. I woke up the next morning with Mickey's arms wrapped tightly around my body, his legs intertwined with mine and I felt more relaxed than I could remember feeling since I'd started at Sunhill.  
  
It wasn't like me, but I was content to just lie there in Mickey's arms, to feel his body warm against mine, his chest pushed against mine. I was surprised ten minutes later when Mickey began to move. I rolled over so I was facing him, his arms still around me, I kissed his lips softly and smiled as his eyes opened in shock. I almost thought he'd forgotten, but he relaxed and pulled me closer. I knew there was a smile gracing my features that I couldn't wipe off and could see that Mickey too was smiling.  
  
Everyone in the gang was having a get together that day, partners were invited. We showed up a little late albeit and still with out ear-to-ear grins. Most of the gang commented on it about us getting some action the night before. We just smiled and agreed. It was too hard to disagree.  
  
That day when I walked up to Mickey after spending some time with the women, I didn't mind. I didn't mind when he slid his tongue into my mouth. I didn't mind when his hand slid up my thigh and under my skirt, or when his other hand began a slight assault on my breast. I didn't even mind the whistles we got from the other guys. I didn't mind cause I was in love.  
  
We wound up the case next day. There was a huge shipment of drugs and they had most of CID out there on the obo. It worked, and the gang were pretty surprised to find out we were cops. Wow. I hadn't thought our acting skills were that good.  
  
The DCI gave us a pat on the back and gave us the rest of the week off. Real generous since it was Thursday. Mickey and I took full advantage of our time. I spent that night and the rest of the weekend staying at Mickey's.  
  
I had to conclude that my comment months earlier about him being traditional was totally ridiculous. Mickey did things to me that weekend that I'd never even dreamed of. I knew he was the guy I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
Hell he'd stolen my heart the first time I walked into CID but hell I wasn't going to admit that. I wasn't ready to admit that I loved him. Maybe one day. Maybe the next time I was playing the undercover slut.

AN: So what did ya think. Well feedback appreciated. 


End file.
